Love Is In The Air
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A little C J Lovin' & Smut Smut Smut ;) just for a change LOL Rated M and please take that seriously. I ain't putting that warning on here for nothing ya know? haha please read with caution and ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Authors Note: This story was challenged to me, a challenge to write a role reversal so here it is ;) I really hope you enjoy it, as much as I did writing it and it's everything that you wanted ;) Please Enjoy ;) _

_Summary: A little C J Lovin' & Smut Smut Smut ;) just for a change LOL _

_Rating: M, of course. Please take note that this IS an M rated story, reading it is up to you, but if you do NOT like M rated stories then please DON'T read it. It's that simple! _

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

**xXx**

x **Love Is In The Air** x

After breakfast, Queen Amelia sat at her desk as her Grandmother, Clarisse stood at the window, her arms folded staring out at her gardens, her mind wondering, deep in thought not realizing Mia was talking to her.

"Grandma." Mia exclaimed, laughing as she spun her head around to her.

"Sorry darling," She sighed and turned to walk over to her desk "What's wrong."

"Are you okay?" She asked watching her take a seat opposite, crossing her legs as she clasped her hands together and rested them on her thigh "Okay, what's wrong?" Mia said and put her pen down.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" Clarisse asked with a nervous laugh.

"Because you're a book." Mia said smirking at her "And well, since I have known you I have picked up a thing or two, like now." She said waving her hand her way, which Clarisse just couldn't help but laugh at, knowing she was just like her in more ways than one. "You cross your legs when something is wrong or bothering you." Mia smiled "So are you going to tell me now?" She asked watching her take a deep breath, letting it out as she nodded.

"It's just..." She started and looked towards the window for a second.

"You're upset with Grandpa helping Shades for the last month?" She asked as Clarisse looked back at her.

"How did you know?" Clarisse asked.

"Grandma, I just told you." Mia laughed and slumped back in her chair "You're a book." She smiled and noticed Clarisse raising her eyebrow "Don't look at me like that, you're slumping too." She said smiling "So don't raise your brow at me, lady." Mia laughed as Clarisse gasped.

"Oh tush." Clarisse exclaimed and stood up "But yes, that's the reason why." She nodded and started walking back over to the window. "It took years for us to actually do something about our feelings, and here we are too months in and I feel like he doesn't want to spend time with me..." She sighed sadly and looked back over at Mia.

"Oh that's not true, you know that they have had a few issues lately, and with the new plans going on." Mia said and stood up "I'm sure he would much rather spend time with you, alone." She smiled as she stood behind her Grandmother, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, stopping her from turning around "We all know that." She smiled as Clarisse put her hands up onto Mia's arms as they stared out the window together.

"I'm sure you are right." She sighed again and turned her head "I just wish, oh I don't know what I wish..." She said looking back out the window.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this, but well we are best friends so I'm ignoring you as my Grandma for a few minutes." Mia smiled as Clarisse turned her head back to her "You wish he would drag you upstairs and ravish you instead of being busy with the crew again... You want, no you need him and would do anything for that to happen?" She asked as Clarisse started laughing.

"Well, I... um..." She said feeling her cheeks burning "Yes, okay yes." She smiled while turning as Mia stepped back.

"Then this is what we are going to do..." She smiled while taking her hand and led her over to the couch "I will explain and you just leave the rest to me." She grinned at her Grandmother "Well, once you get alone that's all you, you work your magic and enjoy yourself." She giggled as Clarisse blushed again "Okay." Mia smiled and started to explain.

Shortly after lunch Clarisse and Mia sat nervously at Mia's desk waiting for a call. When her phone started ringing, they both jumped. Answering it Mia smiled at Clarisse and put her thumb up, smiling as she watched her Grandmother stand up and head over to the door.

"Just a moment Charlotte," Mia smiled and pressed the phone against her shoulder "Grandma." She smiled watching her come back to the doorway "Good luck."

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and carried on with Shades following.

Moments later she was stood in the corridor with Shades, looking at him he nodded for her to go in and took his place beside the door, out of view as Clarisse stepped in the security office doorway. Smiling when she saw Joseph hard at work at the desk, her need growing.

"Knock Knock." She smiled as he turned to look at her "May I come in?" She asked.

"Well hello." He smiled with a nod "Of course, come in, come in." He grinned while turning in his chair a little "What do I owe this pleasure." He grinned as she folded her arms and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I just came to see..." She said looking down at him as he put his hand on the side of her thigh "If you would like to come to the lodge with me for a few hours." She smiled as he took her hand, pulling her down on his lap, making her laugh out and put one of her arms around his shoulders as she placed her other hand on his chest "I have some paperwork that I need to sort out and I really don't want to do it here." She smiled "I want peace and quite." She grinned "And then once that's finished we could have some alone time before coming home?"

"Oh I don't know..." He said looking at her.

"I will drive us, so you can relax..." She smiled as he laughed "What's so funny? I can drive you know?" She exclaimed.

"I know," He nodded with a smile as he ran his hand up her thigh "It's just you've never drove me anywhere before, it took me by surprise."

"I have too driven you." She said with a nod.

"When?" He asked "As I don't remember."

"Last year, when you hurt your foot." She exclaimed.

Thinking back "Oh yeah, I remember now." He nodded.

"Oh come on I don't want to go up there alone..." She sighed knowing he was going to say no again "Joseph we've been married for two months and out of that time we have spent about 3 whole weeks together before you ran back to help your 'crew' so how about quitting that and come spend several hours with me, your wife." She said looking into his eyes as he looked at her in surprise "I have talked with Shades and they have everything in hand..."

"Oh they do now, do they?" He asked as they studied each others faces.

"Please..." She said and smiled "I will cook dinner for you?" She said sadly while moving her hand up to his neck "I just want to spend sometime with you, alone." She whispered, knowing Shades was on the other side of the door.

Watching her for a few seconds he finally nodded "Alright, but on one condition?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked while moving her hand back down onto his chest.

"I drive us?" He said with a smile.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head "I am..." She said and looked at him "Do you not liking my driving or something?" She asked.

"Oh of course I do, I love your driving, it's just I'm so used to driving it will feel weird being in the passengers seat." He said running his hand up and down her thigh.

"Well this time you will have to get used to it, as I'm driving." She smiled and tried to stand up, but ended up laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her down as he began kissing her neck.

"Joseph stop..." She whispered and watched him look up into her eyes "Shades is right out there." She said pointing to the door as he looked over towards the door then back at her.

"No he's not." He said going to kiss her jaw but watched as she pulled back.

"Yes he is." She added and gasped as he made her stand up.

"I tell you now Clarisse he is not there, and if I go to that doorway to find him not there, I am going to take you right here on this desk." He exclaimed while slamming his hand down on the desk and stood up.

Standing back while clasping her hands together "Well oh damn." She exclaimed "That sounded like fun." She giggled as he stood looking at her with a raised eyebrow "But maybe next time." She said cheekily as he slowly made his way over to the door.

Stepping out the office he saw a smirking red faced Shades stood against the wall "Hello Shades." He smirked while stepping back into the office and pointed towards Clarisse as she giggled and put her hand up to her mouth "You wait..." He said and laughed.

"What?" She gasped "Why me? I told you he was there." She exclaimed and walked over to him "So... what do you say?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist while looking up at him "Will you come with me?" Smiling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I would love too." He grinned as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Pulling into the drive way Clarisse smiled and turned the car engine off, pulling the keys out seconds later and looked at Joseph.

"See, I got us here in one piece didn't I?" She laughed while climbing out the car and shut the door behind her.

"Yes you did, I am impressed too that you drove my car." He smiled while getting out his side and closed the door, walking around to the back as she opened the boot "What are you doing?" He asked while watching her grab her over night bag and his "Clarisse?" He said smiling as she put the handles in one hand's grasp.

"What?" She asked closing the boot and pressed the button to lock the car before putting the keys in the pocket of her bag.

"Why do you have our bags here?" He asked "I thought we were only here for a few hours?" He said watching her step in front of him as she put her free hand up, cupping his face.

"Well I lied." She smiled as she reached up and kissed him a couple times "Come on." She smiled stepping back while getting the house keys from the pocket and headed up to the porch.

"I can't believe you tricked me." He said following her.

"So," She said unlocking the door "You don't like the idea of staying here alone with me for a few days?" She said smirking at him while taking the key from the door and pushed it open.

"Oh of course." He said watching her starting to walk in, following her he placed his hands on her sides and kicked the door closed "I am pleased actually that you tricked me." He smiled as she laughed and put the bags down.

"Good." She smiled while turning to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I just felt that I was losing you again." She said softly.

"Oh Clarisse, you could never lose me now." He said looking down into her eyes as she locked her arms around his neck.

"I did though, we've only been married for two months Joseph and for at least a week I have felt that you were bored already. You did return to your work pretty quickly." She sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said studying her face while moving his hands to her sides "I promise you right now I quit and we will have all the alone time in the world." He smiled and kissed her.

"I hope so." She smiled as they stepped apart "Okay, so a couple things." She smiled while grabbing the bags "You are not allowed in that room," She said pointing towards the dining room while still looking at him "Not until dinner time." She smiled.

"Okay." He nodded and looked back at her "What else?"

"You may come into the kitchen, but your help isn't required so don't ask me if you can help." She grinned "In fact why don't you just stay out the kitchen too." She smiled.

"Okay, I will try." He grinned stepping in front of her "But when you look so ravishing in a apron I will find it very hard, you know that?" He asked and watched her nodding.

"Yes I do," She grinned "That's the plan." She winked and held her hands up "Why don't you make yourself useful and take these up to our suite?" She asked.

"Okay." He nodded taking them as he kissed her and stepped back "Be right back." He smiled.

"Take your time, I'm going to make a start on dinner." She smiled and headed over to the kitchen door.

"Okay." He grinned while watching her and leaning over the banister, realizing that it's going to be a hard job to stay away from her for the next god knows how many hours.

* * *

Grabbing the candle sticks from the mantel and placed them on the table where they were to eat dinner, Clarisse couldn't help but smile. Satisfied she stepped back with a content sigh, feeling proud with all the hard work she had put in to making tonight special. Heading back into the kitchen she grabbed the ice bucket, filling it with ice and grabbed two bottles of wine.

Heading back into the dining room she placed the bucket down on the stand beside the table, and headed back into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of wine, sipping some before putting her glass down with a small nod. Pouring Joe a glass as she ran through everything in her head to make sure she had done everything, then walked through to the living room where he was sat watching tv.

"Well hello you..." Joe smiled turning the tv off and looked at her as she lowered her hand, passing him a glass of wine "Well thank you." He smiled and sipped some as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Dinner is nearly ready, I just need to go and have a quick shower and get changed." She smiled and drank some more of her wine as Joe smiled taking in the detail of her red apron with a white floral detail.

"This is very sexy," He smiled "Is it new?" He asked motioning to it as she looked at him.

"Oh no I've had it a while, but kept leaving it here." She smiled at him and stood up "Stay out the kitchen, do you understand?" She said firmly.

"Yes I do." He nodded and watched her walk out the living room.

Grabbing her outfit from Mia's suite, where Charlotte had left it along with a change of clothes for Joseph, Clarisse headed back to their suite. Having a quick shower, she rushed to get dressed and do her make up. Sitting down she grabbed her Ivory colored peep toe shoes and slipped them on.

Standing to check herself in the mirror, she adjusted the dress just a little and smiled as she turned from side to side. Happy she headed downstairs and popped her head around the door, smiling to find Joseph flicking through the tv channels again.

"There is a change of clothes up in the suite for you, if you would like to get changed?" She smiled over at him as he turned around to look at her "Dinner will be served in about twenty minutes." She smiled.

"Okay." He nodded and stood up.

Putting his glass down he rushed upstairs to have a quick shower himself and get changed as Clarisse finished everything downstairs. When he was finished he headed down while finishing doing up his buttons on his shirt, seeing the dining room door open he stood in the doorway to see her putting the plates down.

"Can I come in now?" He smiled as she looked over.

"Of course." She smiled and watched him walk in the room.

Stopping after a few steps, seeing the ravishing red dress she stood in, and beautiful wedge shoes took his breath away. He loved it when she wore red and loved it when she wore wedge shoes, actually he loved her in anything and everything. Looking around when he heard the faint sound of music playing in the background and light smell of lavender in the air.

"What's wrong?" He heard Clarisse ask, making him look over at her "Joe, are you okay?" She asked.

Closing the distance between them he grinned from ear to ear "I am just wonderful." He smiled and looked down at the candle lit table, seeing the choice of meal she cooked he was blown away "Wow it looks like you went through a lot of trouble to make this." He smiled at her while putting his hand on her side.

"You're worth every minute." Clarisse replied as he kissed the corner of her mouth and looked into her eyes.

"Well thank you." He smiled and helped her with her chair before taking a seat opposite her. Looking at the table then back at her "No, this won't do." He said as Clarisse looked at him after taking a sip of her drink.

"What won't do?" She asked and watched him stand up "Joe?" She exclaimed as he moved his chair to the space beside her.

"I want to be beside you, not opposite you." He smiled at her, moving his plate and lent over, kissing her "Is that ok with you?" He asked and sat down.

"Yes." She laughed and watched him grab his napkin.

"Good." He said grinning at her as she put her glass down "Now let's eat." He smiled as she nodded.

After they finished dinner they sat at the table talking for a few moments, enjoying each others company.

"I hope you saved room for dessert." Clarisse smiled while standing up and started collecting the dinner stuff.

"Which is?" He said looking up at her as he put his hand on the back of her leg, slowly running it up under the skirt of her dress making her laugh.

"Joe," She smiled while grabbing his hand and pushed it away "Stop it." She said looking at him "To answer your question it's hot fudge cake with a scoop of ice cream." She said stepping back close to the table and laughed out as he grabbed hold of her by her waist and pulled her down on his lap "Joseph if you don't let me clean up, you won't be getting any dessert." She said while turning back to look at him.

"I don't care." He said kissing the top of her bare arm "I'd rather have you for dessert anyway." He grinned cheekily at her as she tilted her head.

"And after I went to all the trouble of making it." She smiled as he kissed her jaw and neck.

"Okay, I will let you go... But I don't like it." He said unwrapping his arms and watched her stand up as he ran his hand over her backside.

"Soon my love, soon." She smiled while cupping his face and kissed him a couple times.

"I can't wait." He said watching her pick up the plates as she smiled at him "Would you like some help?" He asked as she walked over to the door and turned to him.

"Nope, I have it all in hand." She smiled and walked backwards through the door before disappearing.

Checking the bottle of wine he couldn't help but smile and poured them each some more wine, realizing how lucky he was to have her as his wife, he waited for her and was kindly rewarded too months ago when she asked him to marry her. As he took a couple sips of his wine he realized how bloody stupid he had been lately, going back to work when he could of been doing much better things with his amazingly beautiful wife.

Turning as she came back into the dining room carrying their desserts he smiled up at her as she stood beside him.

"Can you forgive me?" He said, watching her sit down "Please?" He asked while reaching over for her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"What have you done?" She asked and smiled as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"Well, I realize I have been a stupid fool. I would rather work then spend time with you..." He said looking at her "So, can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"There is nothing to forgive," She said smiling and reached over cupping his cheek "I understand that you love your job too, just like me." She said looking down for a few seconds "You waited for me, because I loved my job and couldn't see the good thing in front of me." She said slowly looking up "So how about me make a deal?" She asked and took a spoonful of her ice cream and cake.

"Okay." He smiled as he watched her "What kind of deal?" He said, taking a mouthful himself then looked down at his bowl "Did you make this?" He asked and looked up at her.

"Yes I did." She nodded with a smile "Why? Are you going to tell me it doesn't taste nice?" She asked and took a sip of her wine.

"Far from it," He said "It's heaven, well," He said looking at her "Not heaven like you heaven, but it's heaven." He smiled leaning over and kissed her "I love it, just like I loved the amazing dinner, thank you." He smiled while putting his hand on her back.

"You're welcome." She smiled, studying his face for a second and kissed him before sitting back "Now, this deal?" She said and held up a spoonful of dessert for him as he nodded.

"Yes, let's get back to that." He smiled watching her move her hand closer, feeding him some dessert from her spoon while biting her bottom lip.

"How about," She started while resting her arms on the table in front of her while leaning slightly forward "Monday and Tuesday... No no, Tuesday and Wednesday, you help your crew and I help Mia..." She said smiling at him while putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, then nodded and looked down "Then the other days are ours to spend together, doing whatever we want to." She smiled up at him.

"I like that idea," He nodded "But why did you change the days?" He asked, enjoying another bite of cake.

"Well..." She said with a shrug "Who knows when we might go away for a sneaky weekend away." She smiled as he laughed and lent closer to her as she giggled.

"You my love, are sneaky." He whispered in her ear before kissing her shoulder.

"If I am, it's because I've learnt it from you." She smiled and laughed as he moved even closer and nuzzled her neck "I was a good girl before I got involved with you." She smirked cheekily at him.

"I take full blame." Joseph smiled while sitting back, taking her hand in his as she laughed.

* * *

Sitting on the couch a short time later, Clarisse watched as Joseph took her glass and put it over on the coffee table with his, then turned back to her.

"Did I thank you for dinner?" He smiled putting his hand on her thigh.

"Yes you did, but I don't mind hearing it again." She smiled watching him lean in, pressing his lips to hers as she closed her eyes.

Putting her arm up around his shoulders as he lent into her a bit more and moved his hand across onto her other thigh, running it up slowly to her side for a few seconds as the kiss became heated and fiery.

Resting his forehead against hers several months later, both smiling at each other.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He smiled, kissing her several times as he ran his hand down over her hip and thigh, stopping when he got to her knee. Placing his hand on the front of her knee as he broke the kiss, staring in her eyes as she nodded.

"Go on." Clarisse whispered, locking her arm around his shoulders again as she smiled and pressed her lips to his. Feeling his hand slowly work up her thigh under her skirt, she tried so very hard not to laugh as they shared a slow passionate kiss.

She was after all still trying to get used to being in an intimate relationship again, after several years without having that someone special to share love with after her husband died. She was finding since being with Joseph that so many things have changed since her day, but everytime and everything they shared she loved and she was happy to be able to share such times with the man in her life, her very sexy husband, Joseph. They were both truly blessed.

As his hand worked it's way up her thigh, getting closer and closer to her heat. He knew she was getting more and more aroused the higher his hand went, her breathing had become labored, her chest, her beautiful full breasts were heaving, oh how he loved doing this to her, and he knew that she loved it too.

Pulling his head back as his hand brushed over her damp curls, moving it back to double check as Clarisse giggled.

"What?" She asked with a slight shrug.

"You're not wearing any panties?" He exclaimed.

"No," She smiled while shaking her head and lent closer, whispering in his ear "I'm not wearing a bra either." She smirked and looked at him as he sat open mouthed. Standing up several seconds later as she grabbed her glass "Shall we take this upstairs?" She asked and watched him quickly jump up and grab his glass and the bottle, making her laugh out.

Both heading upstairs and into their suite, closing the door behind them. Putting their glasses and the bottle on the chest of drawers, Clarisse took Joe's hands as she stepped closer, holding them down against their sides as she reached up to kiss him full on the lips. Slowly she ran her hands up his arms, locking them around his neck as she pressed her tongue against his lips. Smiling as he parted his lips and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist.

Breaking the kiss several moments later, Joseph couldn't help but grin as he looked down at her, loving her full bursting red lips as she undone the buttons on his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders moments later as she reached up again and kissed him, stepping back as she lost her balance, both laughing as he grabbed her arms to stop her from falling backwards.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer to her side as he put his hands on her tummy and back.

"Yes." She said taking a deep breath while looking at him "I lost my balance for a second." She smiled and turned back to face him.

"Well as long as you're okay..." He said and watched her step closer again, kissing him as she started undoing his belt. Looking down seconds later as she undone the button and zipper, dropping his pants while looking back up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Oh I'm more than okay." She grinned while stepping back as he kicked his pants to the side, followed by his shoes.

Watching her slowly unzip her dress before dropping it to the floor, grinning as she watched her husband run his eyes over every inch of her body, biting her lip as she saw his boxers become that bit more tighter. Stepping from the dress, kicking it to the side, like she was about to do with her shoes when he stepped forward, extending his arm to her.

"Stop..." He exclaimed as she looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, laughing out as he swept her up in his arms.

"Leave them on." He grinned, kissing her as he walked over to the bed.

"Okay." She smiled as he laid her gently down on the bed.

Smiling as he removed his boxers and slowly climbed on the bed, placing his knees down between her legs as she bent them up, placing her shoe clad feet flat on the bed.

"I wish you'd let me take my shoes off." She said watching him as he lowered himself on top of her.

"We will, in a while." He grinned and started kissing her slowly while grinding himself against her, eliciting a moan or two from the pair of them.

"Okay..." She whispered as he began kissing her neck, bringing one of her legs up resting it against his side as he carried on grinding against her slowly.

Watching him several seconds later as he raised himself up a little, slipping a hand down between them to guide himself to her entrance. Gently pushing to fill her completely as she tipped her head back, letting a moan escape her lips.

Looking up at him as she put both her hands up, clasping his face as they shared a heated kiss. Starting to thrust slowly within her she had to bring both legs up, resting them against his sides as he started going that little bit faster. And as she moved one hand to the back of his head and neck, she let her other arm fall to the bed beside her, gripping the sheets.

Lowering his head a moment later he kissed her on the lips before raising himself up, placing his hands on the bed beside her arms as she placed both her hands on his arms. Looking up into his eyes for several seconds before closing them as he started taking her hard and fast.

"Tell me if you want to stop," He said slowing down and watched her shake her head.

"No no... carry on." She said, slowly opening her eyes and looked up at him, smiling with a small laugh as he lowered his head kissing her several times before raising himself back up.

"I love you." He whispered, starting to grind fast against her.

"I... love you too." She managed to get out followed by a moan, and a giggle.

Watching her beautiful face as she put her arms up and her hands on the headboard above her head as he really started making her moan and going faster. Resting her feet, still clad in her shoes on his thighs as he stopped for just a second and moved his legs up, tucking them under her legs slightly before carrying on. Smiling down at her as she tipped her head back and started moaning like hell.

Several moments later he stopped and sat back a little as Clarisse put her legs down and the bottom of her shoes on the back of his leg, just above his ankles. Taking a couple deep breaths while watching him, leaving her hands on the headboard as he grinned down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a sexy smile.

"Oh god yes, are you?" She asked and smiled up at him as he nodded, then she giggled as he lent forward and kissed her before raising himself back up, carrying on.

Stopping moments later he sat back, grabbing her arms and moved her on the bed as she laughed out, trying to steady her breathing. Pulling out of her he climbed of the bed and grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge. Taking hold of his erection he stepped forward, filling her completely again as she put her arms down, gripping the edge of the bed as he began pounding her he lent forward, placing his hands on the bed as she rested her legs against his sides.

Watching as he stopped and stood up straight, she moved a little closer to the edge as he smiled down at her and put his hands down on her legs.

"Better?" She asked and watched him lean forward, resting on her body as they shared a slow kiss for several seconds. Thrusting a couple times, he couldn't help but smile against her lips as she moaned in response.

Standing back up he took hold of her legs and began thrusting hard and fast, as her legs draped over his arms, still moaning like hell as she gripped the sheets. Tipping her head back as she arched her body, laughing a little as he fell forward and placed his hands on the bed beside her. Standing back up straight as he gripped her legs and pinned them against his front with a leg either side of his head, as he continued thrusting while watching her close her eyes and tip her head back again.

Letting her legs go a moment later he lent forward, kissing her while taking hold of her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head, thrusting slowly for a few moments to enjoy his wife's kisses.

"This is definitely different to what I have grown used to over the last couple months." She whispered while studying his face, trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving against his.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered between kisses and lifted his head "I hope I haven't hurt you?" He asked, kissing her jaw as she locked her legs around his waist, enjoying the steady slow thrusts as much as the fast hard ones.

"No, you could never hurt me." She whispered and watched him lift his head, gazing into each others eyes for a second "I promise." She said and lifted her head to kiss him.

"Okay." He smiled, watching her rest her head back down.

Sharing several more kisses before he let go of her hands and placed his on the bed near her sides, looking down between their bodies as he raised himself up slightly, loving her legs being locked around him as he began thrusting again. Looking down at her as she smiled at him, leaving her arms above her head and her legs wrapped around him.

"Can I remove my shoes yet?" She asked and watched him shake his head "Why not?" She asked.

"As I don't want you too." He grinned as she couldn't help but giggle.

Taking her a bit more gentler than he has been for a moment or two before going fast again, and watched as Clarisse gripped hold of the sheets once again, feeling not only herself getting closer to the edge but her husband too. As he exploded inside of her just seconds later, it drove her to climax, quickly locking her legs around him again as he rested his body down on hers, thrusting just slightly while burying his face under her chin. Tucking one of his hands up under her head as he moved his other down and gripped her thigh, raising his head he kissed her slowly as she slowly unlocked her legs.

"Mmm that was... perfect heaven." She smiled and watched him push himself up as she rested her legs against his sides.

Stepping back as her legs fell down over the edge of the bed, laughing out as her feet hit the floor and her body slipped down the side of the bed till she was crouching in front of him. Reaching down he took her hands and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist as they shared a kiss or two then looked at the bed.

"Just look at what we've done to this bed?" He laughed, leaving one arm around her waist as she turned to see.

"We will have to make it before we go to bed?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Nah, it's probably only going to get messy again so there's no point." He smirked cheekily and kissed her neck as she laughed out.

Climbing into bed shortly after, they lay snuggled contently in each others arms.

"Joe, are you asleep?" Clarisse whispered while lifting her head.

"No," He said opening one eye "What's wrong?" He asked opening both eyes.

"Why did you really want me to leave my shoes on?" She asked, resting her hand on his chest under her chin as she rested it down on the top of her hand.

"Well," He started while putting both hands up and brushed her hair back, his fingers tangled in her hair as he smiled at her "You really want to know?" He said lowering one arm and left his other around her shoulders, his hand still in her hair.

"Yes, I do." She smiled up at him.

"Then I will tell you." He smiled, lifting his head and kissed her "Because my love, it's sexy as hell." He grinned as she laughed out.

"Really?" She exclaimed as he nodded and laughed as she moved under the covers and straddled him while putting her hands up and clasped his face in her hands "Are you being serious?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm deadly serious." He smiled up at her as he cupped her bottom "I love you in them kind of shoes and making love to you with you wearing them, was amazing." He said and watched her lean forward, kissing him while arching her back "God I love you." He whispered against her lips while running his hands up and down her back.

"I love you too." She whispered back between kisses then lifted her head "And I'm glad you love the shoes." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on top, kissing her slowly as she locked her arms around his neck and her free leg around his body.

Starting another round of love making just seconds later.

**_The End._**


End file.
